Under the Wings of a Dragon
by digital-heart69
Summary: DMHG. It's 6th year at Hogwarts and to Hermione's dissatisfaction she finds herself attracted to Draco Malfoy. Problems evolve with Harry and Ron and she finds herself torn. Will she loose herself to Draco or will she finally wake up?
1. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or settings in this chapter. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot (.  
  
There they were, the two boys she had been waiting to see all summer. Sure she had mailed them a few times but a couple of letters here and there didn't satisfy her. She had traveled all around Europe that summer with her parents. Spain, France, Italy, Germany...she hardly had time to keep in touch. But she had been able to arrange a meeting at Diagon Alley a couple of weeks before term began and she was finally there and spotted her best friends in front of Flourish & Blotts.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" she shouted to get their attention.  
  
"'Mione!" they replied in unison.  
  
She ran to them and after they exchanged a few hugs she smiled at them brightly. "I've missed you guys so much! I have so much to tell you," she said then grabbed each boys' hands in each of her own and squeezed them tightly. 'Finally' she thought, and started getting butterflies in her stomach. She always did when she knew it was almost time to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She had changed dramatically the past couple of years and the new tan and sun streaked hair really completed her look. But her perfect school girl spirit never left her.  
  
"I don't know why you can't be as punctual as you are at school. We've been waiting forever," complained Ron.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. 'Why can't he just be happy I'm here?' she thought then shook her head. She looked up at Harry and smiled at him. He only returned a faint smile. Suddenly Hermione felt a rush of sympathy flow through her, Harry had just recently lost his godfather, and obviously the pain still lingered in him. She took a deep breath and returned her attention to Ron again.  
  
"Well I had to look good for you two, you could at least show some appreciation Ron," she smiled sweetly.  
  
Ron lifted his eyebrow, and then looked at Hermione up and down. True she did look good, really good actually. Ron then returned his gaze to her face and snapped back to reality. 'What the? Did you just check your best friend of 6 years out? No...just mentally complimenting her... yeah, that's right,' he said to himself.  
  
"When did you become so flirty?" he then asked mockingly to hide the fact he was now slowly turning red.  
  
Hermione chuckled out a small laugh and fixed her purse so it settled more comfortably on her shoulder. "Well, let's get going," she said and led the way into Flourish & Blotts. Her favorite part about beginning a new year: new books.  
  
A young man with platinum blonde hair was walking down Diagon Alley and saw them walk towards the book store. 'Ah, there they are, the Golden Trio, Potter, Weasley and Granger,' he snorted and kept walking but swiftly turned around again, 'Granger? Impossible.' He watched her laugh and bend to adjust her sandal which must have slipped off, while holding on to Harry's arm. Her curly brown hair that covered her face while she was bending down confirmed it was definitely Hermione Granger, except it wasn't as bushy or fuzzy, instead smooth and silky. The blonde young man shook the image of Hermione out of his head. 'Nice hair charm,' he said to himself.  
  
"Draco, we need to get you new robes, your other ones are too short and absolutely not presentable. Draco, you are listening to me?" his mother nagged. She was right though, his last year robes were much too short. He had grown a considerable amount of height during the summer and there was no doubt his shoulders were much broader. He also had a nice toned body; Quidditch was definitely doing him good. He was shaping up to be a total babe magnet, and he knew it.  
  
"Yes, mother," he replied and unwillingly followed her. 


	2. Morning Mayhem

She turned off the water, slightly opened the sliding glass door and reached for a towel.  
  
"'Mione!? 30 more minutes!" her father shouted from the hallway and she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body.  
  
She walked into her room and stood in front of her mirror. All summer she thought her eyes were deceiving her but she tried one more time to convince herself that the person in front of her was really Hermione Granger. She had always been very conscious of her body; she never liked the way she looked. She had been short and skinny with no shape whatsoever as she watched all the other girls transform into beautiful young women. But there she was taller and curvaceous with flawless skin. 'My hair isn't all that bad either, especially when it's dry,' she thought, then touched her hair 'Bloody hell! It's still wet!' she looked at her clock. Fifteen minutes. No time to blow dry her hair. She rushed into the bathroom and squirted a mass of mousse in her hand and spread it throughout her hair.  
  
When she returned to her room she realized she still had essential things scattered across her room that needed to be packed. 'No time to be neat,' she thought then bit her lip and looked at the clock. 10 minutes. She shoved everything into her trunk and pushed it out the door.  
  
"Dad! Get my trunk!" she shouted desperately and rushed back into her room and searched in the pile of clothes on her bed for something to wear.  
  
She quickly pulled out a pair of black jeans and a green tube top. 'Tube top? I can't wear a tube top!' she looked at her clock. 5 minutes. 'Tube top will do,' she thought then pulled on her clothes recklessly then ran to the bathroom once again.  
  
Hermione had been getting used to wearing make up all summer but this morning she just didn't have time to look perfect. She grabbed the first lip gloss she can reach and brushed on some mascara then ran back into her room and snatched her sandals. Then she took a quick stop in front of the mirror for one last look, 'I just can't wear a tube top to King's Cross on the first day of school!'  
  
"Hermione! Come on let's go! You're going to be late!" she heard her mother yell from the front door.  
  
She ripped a sweater off its hanger, scampered down the stairs and flew out the door. 


	3. King's Cross

In the car ride, the butterflies were once again starting to flutter against the walls of her stomach. It was September 1, and like usual she was heading for platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwart's Express. She was anticipating for her 6th year at Hogwarts and not having to worry about her prefect duties she was planning on having a good year with less stress. She also planned on spending more time with Harry. Last year she felt like the prefect duties were pulling her away from him. She was thankful that this year she would have more freedom to be there whenever he needed her and she felt like he might need her and Ron the most this year especially after loosing Sirius.  
  
"We're here sweetie," her mother announced with very little enthusiasm. Hermione smiled, her mother always hated sending her back to school. Sometimes she would drive Hermione crazy during the last few weeks of summer by trying to spend every waking moment with her.  
  
The car stopped and she stepped out of the car and hugged her mother tightly while her father got her trunk.  
  
"You know we'd try to spend every last minute with you pumpkin, but we can't be late for the meeting," her father said as he placed the trunk at their feet.  
  
"It's ok," Hermione said quietly. Her parents needed to attend a Dental Research Conference but she too wished she could've had a few more minutes but after a few more last goodbyes her parents got back in the car and drove away.  
  
Hermione looked at her trunk that was sitting at her feet. 'How am I going to lift this thing?' she scanned the platform for a trolley.  
  
"Need some help?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh, Neville! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed and hugged him. She noticed he had an extra trolley. "Oh, thank you! Actually can you help me lift this trunk, I would really appreciate it," she asked as she grabbed one handle.  
  
Neville grabbed the other and they lifted it onto the spare trolley and he took another look at Hermione. He was definitely surprised at how much his friend had changed.  
  
Hermione noticed Neville staring at her and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She zipped up her sweater higher even though she was already dying of heat. "Well, um, let's go through the barrier together shall we?" she asked trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yes...absolutely," he responded a few shades redder and they discreetly rolled their trolleys through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾.  
  
She thanked Neville again and then went in search for her best friends. Just when she thought she had found Harry cleaning his glasses, she heard someone shriek her name and she was soon being suffocated by a head of red flaming hair.  
  
"Ginny! My goodness!" she laughed, "I've missed you too!"  
  
"Come, everyone has been wondering when you'd arrive," she said then grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to where the Weasley family and Harry were standing.  
  
She greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and gave both Harry and Ron big hugs. She then turned to two identical young men with expensive looking sporty sun glasses. She laughed at the way they looked, "Hello Fred...George," she smiled and nodded at both of them and each twin removed their glasses.  
  
"George is that ickle Hermione Granger greeting us?" asked Fred.  
  
"I do believe so Fred," replied George.  
  
"You don't suppose she's changed George?" asked Fred again.  
  
"Definitely improved Fred," George once again replied.  
  
"Would be interested in our Weasley Wonder Hair Cleanser?" asked Fred finally looking at Hermione in the face.  
  
"With conditioner," added George.  
  
"It does wonders to your hair!" continued Fred.  
  
"Revives your hair color!" said George then winked at Hermione.  
  
She laughed, "I'm very tempted, but knowing you two it would probably change my hair color to a bright neon green," she continued giggling.  
  
"Didn't think it was that obvious," said Fred, obviously bummed that Hermione didn't fall for it.  
  
"She has brains that one, with a body to go with it," said George and winked at her again.  
  
"Thank you boys," Hermione laughed again.  
  
"Did you hear that George? 'Thank you boys'" Fred mocked in a girly voice.  
  
"How dominating," responded George. Hermione smacked him playfully in back of the head then headed towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Having a bit of fun with Fred and George?" asked Harry obviously amused.  
  
Hermione smiled, it looked like Harry was in a much better mood that day.  
  
"Those two never cease to amaze me," she replied suddenly realizing how hot it was. She was boiling under her sweater.  
  
"You can say that again, those two have been driving everyone mad trying to sell their merchandise...Are you okay Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, it's just so hot outside," she couldn't take it anymore, "I hope you guys don't mind," she said before unzipping her sweater and placing it neatly on top of her trunk. She heard a couple of whistles and cat calls coming from Fred and George's direction. She shook her head then looked back at Harry and Ron who had their mouths hanging open. "Well, I guess that feels better," she said trying to divert their attention to her face. But just as they were both about to say something the Hogwart's Express blew the whistle beckoning everyone to board the train.  
  
After several quick goodbyes to the Weasleys everyone hurried onto the train and went searching for an empty compartment. 


	4. He Left A Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot (.  
  
The trio had settled themselves in one of the last compartments at the back of the train. Ginny had gone to sit with some of her 5th year friends and they were wondering when Neville would show up.  
  
"Was he even at King's Cross? I didn't see him," asked Ron leaning forward to look through the compartment window.  
  
"Yes, he helped me with my luggage," responded Hermione remembering the awkward moment.  
  
"Don't suppose we should look for him?" suggested Harry, "He's probably looking for our compartment."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right, I'll go look for him," Hermione wanted to speak with him again. He obviously had been surprised by her new appearance, and so was she. She just needed to start the year over with him again and all awkward feelings would be gone.  
  
She slid the compartment door and started walking down the narrow hallway. She rubbed her arms and realized they were bare, 'Oh, my sweater,' she turned back and looked down the hallway. She had already walked pretty far and she looked ahead of her, 'No one's in the hallway, so I suppose it doesn't really matter.' She continued walking and quickly looking through the compartment windows to check if Neville was in one of them.  
  
He slid the compartment door closed and stared at the door handle for a few seconds then blinked and started walking in search for Pansy. He had a headache from the party last night. Pansy had been there too and begged him to borrow his jacket. He couldn't take anymore of her pathetic gibbering so he had just lent it to her but now he wanted it back.  
  
He stepped onto another wagon and looked ahead of him. A girl was knocking on a compartment door and poked her head in it. It was Granger in a tube top...Granger in a tube top? Draco thought the hangover must have been giving him hallucinations. The girl was full of mysteries but he had to admit, this one far beat the others.  
  
He watched her nod and close the compartment and started walking off the opposite direction. He smirked and started following her until he was only just a couple of feet away. "Well now Granger, you surprise me, I would have never thought you would show up looking like that," he said.  
  
Hermione froze in her tracks. She knew that voice too well, and she knew that the owner of the voice was wearing a smirk. She turned around and faced him, "Is there something wrong with the way I look, Malfoy?" She couldn't help but look at him more intently. He was so much and taller and she could definitely see well sculpted muscles under his shirt, 'Nothing but a deceiving appearance,' she said to herself.  
  
"No, actually I think this," he tugged at the hem of her shirt, "definitely suits you, Mudblood," he said smirking even more if that was even possible.  
  
She raised her arm was just about to slap him hard when he caught her wrist. She was amazed at his strength but most of all Hermione couldn't believe Malfoy had just touched her, she suddenly felt hot...with what? Anger? Of course.  
  
"What's wrong Granger? Can't take a compliment?" he asked never loosening his grip on her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy" she said looking him straight into his icy grey eyes. He glared at her first then simply smiled and forcefully shoved her arm against her which caused her to stumble.  
  
He sniggered, "Enjoy the rest of the rest of the trip, Granger."  
  
She watched him walk into the next wagon and she started rubbing her sore wrist. She noticed his fingerprints were imprinted into her skin. 'Wonderful,' she continued rubbing it. She didn't feel like looking for Neville anymore. She headed back for her compartment.  
  
She slid the door closed and turned to face her friends. Neville was there. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Neville was only a couple of compartments away, he was with Seamus and Dean," mumbled Ron while chewing on a chocolate frog.  
  
"Hermione, what happened to your wrist?" asked Harry suddenly looking concerned.  
  
She examined her wrist. It was already turning purple, 'He had to leave a mark didn't he?' She grabbed her sweater to cover the bruise. "It's nothing Harry...I just...got my wrist stuck in a fence...Don't worry," she smiled, '...in a fence? That's convincing.' Ron stopped chewing and frowned at Hermione, "How in bloody hell did you get your wrist stuck in a fence?" 


	5. Carriage Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot (.  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" Ron shouted while pushing Hermione into the crowd, they had stopped to greet Hagrid but Ron knew they were starting to get in the way of the other students.  
  
"I'll be seein' yer three!" he answered then swung his lantern, "Firs' years, this way!"  
  
Ron continued leading Hermione to the carriage. Harry was already there and seemed to be stroking mid air. A thestral. They all climbed into the carriage and it started off towards the castle.  
  
"How's your wrist 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione rubbed it. It stung even when the slightest bit of pressure was applied to it. "Oh it's fine," she lied, "Harry honestly it's just a tiny bruise."  
  
"That fence was a feisty one, wasn't it?" Ron joked. Hermione was thankful that at least he wasn't taking it too seriously. "And what took you so long to get back to the compartment?"  
  
Hermione looked at her two best friends, should she tell them what really happened? 'Well maybe not the whole thing,' she thought. "Oh, I just had a friendly encounter with Malfoy."  
  
Ron snorted, "I hardly believe that Hermione, what did he do?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, he was just acting like a useless git like usual," she said trying to sound as convincing as possible, but it felt like her bruise was pounding. She rubbed it again.  
  
Harry watched her fiddle with her sleeve. He knew she was rubbing her wrist again. "Are you sure? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked.  
  
Hermione stopped rubbing immediately and looked up at Harry. 'He knows,' she thought. "Of course not Harry, you know Malfoy, he's just all talk and no action."  
  
"I dunno 'Mione, that boy has power and he could easily use it," Harry warned. His forehead was creased with concern.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement, "You know Harry's right, Hermione, and Malfoy isn't a very happy bloke especially now after Harry has put his father in Azkaban."  
  
"Exactly," Harry continued, "he's probably plotting revenge right now, trying to find a way to get back at me," he gently took hold of Hermione's bruised wrist in his hand, "and perhaps even find a way to harm people I care about."  
  
Hermione tensed, she was now certain Harry knew what really happened to her wrist.  
  
"With his new reputation I even worry for my sister," Ron added.  
  
"What reputation?" Hermione suddenly grew interested.  
  
"He lures girls in his trap, Hermione, makes them believe he loves them then uses them for some fun and throws them away like garbage," Ron said looking disgusted.  
  
"Ron, I honestly don't think Ginny would fall for that," she assured him.  
  
"I love my sister, but her brain goes to mush when a useless pretty boy gives her the slightest bit of attention," he scowled.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled at Hermione, "Look," he said, "I just want you to be careful and if he ever gives you trouble again, you tell us."  
  
Hermione looked at her two best friends. They were right; she did need to be more careful with Draco Malfoy. She suddenly left like telling them the truth. She knew she would feel much safer if she did. "Guys...I..." she started.  
  
"What is it 'Mione?" Harry asked leaning forward.  
  
She remembered when Malfoy had tugged her shirt and grabbed her wrist...how she had felt hot, very hot. Was she really just boiling up with anger?  
  
"Oh, um...it's just...guys, you don't have to worry, I would never fall for Malfoy's ridiculous mind games," she said. 'I'll just tell them later,' she thought. She knew he couldn't possibly play mind tricks with her, 'But he has changed over this summer...' 


	6. Inevitable Bruise Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot (.  
  
The feast was winding down and the plates were slowly vanishing from the tables. Hermione felt at ease and very full. She was leaning on her good hand smiling and casually flicking the leftover peas on her plate. She was listening to the murmur of students talking about their summers. She felt like she would drift off into a doze any moment. Just then Ginny looking extremely awake sat down next to her brother.  
  
"Ron can you do me a favor..." she stopped talking; she had caught a glimpse of Hermione's wrist, "Oh! Hermione, whatever happened to your wrist?"  
  
"She got it caught in a fence," Ron answered for her looking quite bored.  
  
"Well, in a fence...um...it looks like a very colorful bruise you got there 'Mione, you should go ask Madame Pomfrey for this bruise solution, it works instantly," Ginny said then tapped her wrist playfully.  
  
The tap caused Hermione's wrist to jerk. It still hurt. She smiled at how Ginny was such an expert at cosmetic charms. Ginny was your typical girly girl and it made Hermione chuckle to see Ron looking so irritated at Ginny jittery requests.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat and hush fell upon the students. Like usual he stood silent twinkling for a few moments, "I hope you have all enjoyed the feast but I am afraid it is quite late. First years please follow your house prefects; they will show you to your commons rooms. You will all receive your schedules tomorrow at lunch but for now goodnight and get as much rest tomorrow for the start of classes on Monday," he rose his hands, motioning the students to exit the Great Hall.  
  
The trio had bustled their way through the crowd and through the doors, they were just about to mount the steps but Hermione looked at the opposite direction.  
  
"'Mione, aren't you coming?" Harry tugged at her robe. Ron was by his side looking half asleep.  
  
"No, actually I was thinking I would take Ginny's advice, I'm just going to ask Madame Pomfrey for some of that solution. Don't wait up for me, I'll only take a couple of minutes," she told him.  
  
"Alright we'll see you in the morning then, goodnight. Come on, Ron," he shook Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Stupid fence," he mumbled back and they both continued walking up the steps.  
  
She entered the hospital and found Madame Pomfrey sorting out bottles in a cabinet. She cleared her throat to acknowledge her presence.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned around adjusting her apron, "Ms. Granger, what are you doing up here? Is there something you need?"  
  
"Well, I've got this bruise..." Hermione started but before she could finish Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wrist and began examining it. Hermione gasped, 'Bloody bruise, it still hurts.' All of a sudden she thought about Harry's scar. 'I guess I know how it feels like now, always having a mark...a reminder.' She remembered looking into 'his' icy grey eyes.  
  
"This is a very nasty bruise you got here, Ms. Granger. How on earth did you get it?" Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at Madame Pomfrey and then made an irritated noise, 'Here we go again.'  
  
"Oh, quite interesting actually...you see...I got it stuck in a fence," she giggled and smiled widely and as convincing as possible.  
  
Madame Pomfrey lifted an eyebrow, "Are you quite sure Ms. Granger? These are definitely fingerprints encircling you wrist."  
  
"Oh, really? How strange," Hermione tried to act clueless about it.  
  
"Well however you got this bruise, I'm sure this will heal it," Madame Pomfrey pulled out a glass vile from the cabinet and handed it to Hermione, "Just rub this over your wrist before you go to bed. Your wrist should be clear by tomorrow morning. Now get off to bed, and mind those fences Ms. Granger," she said while pushing Hermione out of the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione headed off towards the common room. Sleep was all she wanted right now. She looked at her vile, it was a sick yellow. She lifted the cap then brought the vile to her nose. 'Ergh! This smells horrid!' she dabbed a bit on her finger. As she began walking up a flight of stairs she started gently rubbing the solution on her wrist. She was just about to read the inscriptions on the vile when her foot got stuck in one of the enchanted steps. She tripped and landed on one knee and watched the vile fly up into the air and land at the top of the staircase. The sound of a rolling vile echoed around her. 'This just really isn't my day,' she thought and walked up the rest of the stairs. It was pitch black and she see couldn't the vile anywhere. She pulled her wand out of her robe.  
  
"Lumos."  
  
A faint light appeared around the tip of her wand and she brought it close to the floor slowly walking around the hall looking for the vile. She felt like she was heading towards the end of the hall when a shiny black corner of an object appeared under the light. She approached the object only to find a pair of black shoes. Her heart stopped beating and stood up and brought her wand up to her face.  
  
There he was again. His blonde hair was disheveled and his tie loose around his neck. Hermione took a deep breathe and looked upon the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Is this yours, Granger?" he asked with a smug smile.  
  
She reached out and tried to grab for her vile but he quickly pulled it out of her reach.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, mind your manners Granger," he said mockingly then read the inscriptions, "BruiseBeGone?" he looked at her face then switched his gaze to her wrist. He once again grabbed her in the same stop and she flinched viciously in pain. He immediately dropped her arm and held the vile in front of her face and she snatched it back. "I guess the fierce Granger is quite the delicate one, am I right Mudblood?" he said then leaned in towards her face. She felt his hot breath against her neck, it sent electrical shocks throughout her body when he whispered in her ear, "Do accept my apologies."  
  
He smirked and she scowled at him, "Goodnight, Malfoy," she said and he nodded and walked in the opposite direction. She watched him leave and she ran the rest of the way to her common room.  
  
She was out of breath when she reached the portrait of The Fat Lady who was snoozing soundly but she awoke abruptly when she heard Hermione approach.  
  
"Password, please," she said quite annoyed for being awoken from her beauty sleep.  
  
Hermione smacked her forehead. "Oh, the password! I don't know the password!"  
  
"No password, no entrance," responded The Fat Lady.  
  
Hermione leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "The password... how could I have been so irresponsible?"  
  
"Hermione, is that you?" said a voice coming up behind her.  
  
She turned around and came face to face with Neville for the second time that day. "Neville, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I had to visit the owlery. I needed to send my grandmother the list of things I forgot," even in the almost darkness of the hall you could tell he was blushing. He walked up to the painting. "Flibbertigibbet," which Hermione took a note of and the door swung open.  
  
She walked into the common room and she suddenly felt at home. There was a warm fire prickling and the warm red colors made it look cozy and welcoming. She was over swept with drowsiness and all she wanted to do was snuggle up in her covers. She turned to Neville, "I'm going to bed, and I'll see you in the morning," she felt quite comfortable with him again so she smiled sleepily and patted him on the shoulder, "Goodnight."  
  
Stairs and stairs, dark endless stairs but she still went on climbing forward. Her heart started to beat faster as she saw the steps ahead of her illuminated by a ghostly pale moonlight. The light beckoned her to move on and she followed its spell. The platform in which the steps reached was a balcony. 'I must be at the astronomy tower,' she thought to herself. But she wasn't alone, to her left; he was leaning over the balcony's edge supporting himself with his arms breathing heavily. Hermione was drawn to him; he looked almost unreal with the moonlight shining on the skin of his bare back. She approached him cautiously then slowly placed her fingers between his shoulder blades, "Malfoy?"  
  
He lifted his head and slowly began to turn around. Hermione backed away and watched him turn towards her, but when he did she threw her hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. His eyes...they were almost snake- like shining silvery green. They were staring into hers and she started backing away but soon all she saw was red. She fell down and rubbed her hands frantically over her eyes but she when pulled her hands away, to her horror she realized the redness that covering her eyes was now also on her fingers. She was bleeding. She looked up and saw him approaching her and she started screaming, screaming endlessly as her blood covered her eyes and blinded her completely.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
She sat up in her bed gasping for air. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok? Pavarti get some water for her," it was Lavender Brown, she was sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed deeply concerned. Pavarti was standing up hesitating whether she should get some water.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm ok, it was just a bad dream, go back to bed," Hermione said calmly then rested her head back on the pillow and pulled the covers back over her shoulders with her back to the girls. They nodded at each other and returned to their own beds without a word.  
  
Hermione turned over and stared outside the window at the moon, glowing so brightly just like the one in her dream. She remained in the same position staring at it what felt like for hours. She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a book, 'I'm not going to get any more sleep tonight from the looks of it.' She crept out of the dormitory and tip toed down the stairs to the common. She sat on one of the couches and opened her book. Everything was quiet. 


	7. Confessions of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot  
  
"Obnubilate" he grumbled, and the Slytherin common room door swung open. He walked into the cold room, it was empty and fire was already out. He smiled, for some reason he liked it when it was quiet. For some people, the complete and utter silence was enough to drive them crazy. But he appreciated the tranquility that allowed him to think, instead of having to listen to people talk about pathetic subjects that weren't of the least bit of interest to him and the poor souls that are forced to listen.  
  
He climbed up the stone cold stairs but passed the 6th year dormitory. Last year, his father had requested a personal chamber for Draco and he had kept it for this year also. The door to his chamber was elegant and wooden with a snake engraved on it. The door knob was gold and antique and Draco placed his hand on the cold surface of it. The door knob began to glow dimly then started to rattle and shake. Recognizing its owner's fingertips the door knob ceased it's shaking and the door jerked open. He had an obsession with keeping his tranquility and didn't want some lowlife to do an 'Alohamora' trick and disturb it.  
  
The room was huge with a window on the farthest wall that looked like an archway to heaven and a massive four poster king bed stood against the wall to his left. He tugged on his tie and pulled it off then threw it on his bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He walked over to the window and leaned his shoulder against the right side of the stone arch. He saw his reflection on the mirror. The young man had not changed dramatically in appearance. The smirk on his face was something he was practically born with but his facial features were always hypnotizing in a way. It would confuse any mind how a face chiseled to resemble something of a Greek god could be part of a corrupted and complex soul.  
  
He was nothing like the snotty, spoiled brat who first arrived at Hogwarts at the age of 11. The boy took pleasure in over powering people and used his father whom he was so found of to intimidate others. Now, he didn't even need his father, for he had turned out to be just like him. Just walking into a room in his usual mysterious manner always left people intimidated by him and he knew without having to try that he had over powered them.  
  
Perhaps that's the reason why 'he' had chosen him, to complete his uncanny resemblance to his father. Draco remembered that day perfectly, his mother had walked into his room with her lips pursed and told him a messenger had come to escort him. Escort him where? He didn't find out until he arrived at his escorted destination. A slimy pitiful man whom which Draco had looked upon with disgust led him into a room with two hooded figures.  
  
"May I inquire as to the reason I have been brought here?" Draco had asked calmly, completely unaffected by the situation.  
  
He saw something of a sneer appear under one of the figure's hood. Anyone who would have seen that expression would've succumbed to its deadliness and try to regain feel in their legs to run out as fast as they can. But Draco stood rooted in place once again unaffected as he watched the hooded figure approach.  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy, for I am the reason you have been summoned here," a coarse but steady voice crept from under the hood, as the hair on Draco's neck rose and he felt an intense cold crawl down his back.  
  
Draco couldn't stand the feeling, he felt vulnerable and he wouldn't tolerate it, instead he smirked, 'Creepy, old man,' he thought to himself. "And who exactly are you?" he then asked.  
  
"Your father was very loyal to me and very useful if I may add, and you have grown to be worthy to me just like your father. I see potential, great potential," the man had avoided the question; instead he was circling Draco slowly as if examining him. He then walked over to a chair that was placed in the middle of the room and casually rested his arm on it, "Of course that great power you possess Mr. Malfoy will all go to waste in the near future...unless of course, you join me. I can strengthen your power and you will be feared and respected by all around you. All you need to do is take a seat," he man motioned to the chair.  
  
Draco still stood at the same spot with his arms crossed around his chest. He did not budge nor blink. He just stood motionless and expressionless staring at the seat. He then walked straight calmly toward the chair and took a seat, "I accept you offer."  
  
The hooded man laughed coldly and motioned the second hooded figure towards the chair. The second figure strapped Draco's arm to the chair and pulled out a dagger. He slashed forms onto Draco's skin and he did not once flinch. Then the hooded figure pulled out a vile and poured a thick boiling poison into the deeps cuts and Draco still sat expressionless.  
  
Draco blinked and stared at his reflection in the mirror in front of him once again. What was pain? His father had definitely taught him not to feel it through endless tortures...whips...chains. Draco Malfoy no longer knew what pain was, he did not know the feel of his skin rip or the feel of his heart bleed. He could not care nor love.  
  
He opened the window and resumed unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled if off and felt the cool summer breeze touch his skin. He looked at his arm. Strange designs twisted all around his arm. It would've been considered beautiful if it weren't for its evil purpose. Most girls thought it was a 'bad boy' tattoo during intimate moments that never really meant anything to him. He traced his fingers over the dark mark then removed the rest of his clothing and lay on his back under the bed covers and fell asleep thinking about the most unexpected person. 


	8. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot  
  
"Hermione?" she felt a hand shake her gently, "Hermione?" the hand jerked her side to side more forcefully.  
  
She tried to open her eyes but it felt like they were shut tight. A pain was stinging in her neck and she sat up. 'Why is my neck so stiff?' she opened her eyes slightly and waited for the blurriness to fade and let her eyes adjust to the light. She turned around and saw the couch's arm rest, 'Hmm that explains it.'  
  
"You know, I'm sure they have very decent beds in the girls' dormitory. Unless the reason why you're not sleeping in them is because you don't want the poor little house elves go through the trouble to make your bed perhaps?"  
  
Hermione turned to the red haired next to her looking at her amusingly. Stupid Ron. He picks the best moments to be sarcastic.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I fell asleep reading the book," Hermione answered groggily. Alright so it wasn't the complete truth, but at least the excuse had nothing to do with fences.  
  
Both boys seemed satisfied with the answer since it was a typical thing for Hermione to do.  
  
"We thought we'd wake you up so you can get some breakfast," Harry explained.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
Harry checked his watch, "A quarter to nine."  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. It was so early and she hardly got any sleep last night, and whatever sleep she got wasn't very satisfying since her neck was now very stiff. She yawned then stretched. That's when she realized her wrist had healed.  
  
"I'm just going to take a shower and get dressed, I'll see you in the Great Hall," she said then scrambled off the couch and headed for the girls' dormitory.  
  
Harry and Ron watched her leave from their spots on the couch. She was wearing tiny night shorts and a loose tank top. As ashamed as they were, they couldn't help noticing how oddly attractive she was.  
  
"I always new that girl had potential to be gorgeous," both of them heard Seamus announce.  
  
"She's not just gorgeous, she's hot," agreed Dean squinting to watch Hermione walk up the stairs.  
  
Ron stood up abruptly from his seat and walked over to Dean and nudged him in the ribs, "Keep your eyes to yourself, Thomas. I don't want you getting any ideas."  
  
Harry rushed over and pulled Ron towards the door, "Don't cause a scene," he hissed at him.  
  
But just as they were about to walk through the portrait door Ron shouted across the room, "And keep your hands to yourself too, while you are it!"  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through her wet hair as she was standing in the shower. The hot water felt good and calming, she was feeling very confused and frustrated. 'What did that dream mean?' she thought remembering Malfoy leaning over the balcony in the moonlight, his snakelike eyes...and the blood. She just couldn't understand, nor explain the sensation she got last night when she felt the contact of his breath on her neck. She settled with the idea that she was just surprised that he had even gotten that close to her. But why did he get that close to her? Hermione knew the hundreds of questions buzzing around in her head wouldn't get answered now, so she stepped out of the shower and got dressed.  
  
When she arrived in the Great Hall the boys were already picking at the remnants of their breakfast. She sat down next to Harry and food immediately appeared on her plate in front of her. She began eating her breakfast and listening to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch, which was probably the only thing they ever talked about.  
  
"Hermione, your wrist is healed. Madame Pomfrey's solution worked perfectly," Harry noticed.  
  
"Of course Harry, you out of everybody should know best Madame Pomfrey has a cure for anything. Even mean old fences are no match for her," Ron winked at Hermione. She returned the gesture with a look that obviously said, 'Don't go there Ron,' but he leaned in towards her and stared at her face for a few seconds and he sat back down.  
  
"Hermione, are you wearing...make up?" he asked with disbelief.  
  
"Well, just a little bit. Why, is there something wrong with it Ron?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's not that it's...it looks fine," he grumbled.  
  
Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry, he smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry 'Mione, plus you don't even need to wear make up, you look fine without it." Hermione smiled back and nodded a 'Thank you.'  
  
"You don't need to wear tube tops either," Ron added, but it was enough to bring Hermione over the edge.  
  
"And is there something wrong with the clothes I wear Ron!?" she demanded. "Well don't you find it's a tad revealing? What if guys noticed? I don't trust half of them 'Mione," he answered, almost stumbling over his words.  
  
Hermione was now very ticked off, "And what if I wanted the guys to notice Ron?"  
  
He was just about to answer before Harry cut in, "Alright! Stop it you two! Ron, I seriously think Hermione has the choice to wear whatever she likes now, she's a grown woman."  
  
"If you haven't noticed," Hermione snapped at Ron. She nodded again at Harry them resumed eating her breakfast.  
  
Ron stared at her for a few seconds then looked at his knees as if they were the most fascinating things he's ever seen, he felt somewhat ashamed of himself.  
  
Suddenly the Great Hall was swarming with school owls carrying single sheets that they were dropping in front of students. Hermione caught hers and realized it was her schedule. She didn't even look at the paper closely before she heard Harry curse loudly.  
  
"Double potions with Slytherin first thing tomorrow morning," he said almost exasperated.  
  
"What crummy luck," Ron added.  
  
Hermione then lifted her gaze from her paper to the Slytherin table at the other end of the hall. He was reading the Daily Prophet. She watched him for a few seconds but he folded the papers in half and before she was able to avoid it, brown met with grey. She looked back at her friends, blushing furiously. "I need to go," she stammered then rushed out of the hall.  
  
Her legs guided her all the way up to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory to her bed. It looked very inviting and Hermione accepted the invitation. She dropped herself onto the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, and didn't wake up for the rest of the day. 


	9. Two Can Play at That Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot  
  
The trio was walking towards the dungeons for their first potions class of the year the next day. The silence between them was deafening, neither Harry nor Ron knew what happened with Hermione the day before. They had just waited for her to come down the girls' dormitory that morning and they walked out of the common room together without a word.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Is there anything wrong Hermione?" both Ron and Hermione looked at him surprised.  
  
"No, why would there be anything wrong with me?" she answered.  
  
"You've been acting strangely," he replied.  
  
Hermione tried to avoid eye contact with him, "I've just been tired lately that's all."  
  
Harry stopped walking and approached Hermione forcing her to look him in the eyes, "You're lying. You've been acting strangely ever since you came back into the compartment Saturday morning with that bruise on your wrist. Then you tell us that you got it caught in a fence. Now I hear you've been screaming in your sleep. What's going on?" he asked rather aggressively.  
  
"Where did you heart that, about me screaming in my sleep?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Parvati and Lavender, they told us yesterday after we asked them to go look for you in the dormitory," Ron answered her. He felt like he was taking a risk to be communicating with her after their argument the day before.  
  
"It's none of your business what I do in my sleep," Hermione said hotly.  
  
"Fine, have it your way," Harry hissed at her then stormed into the potions class. Ron gave her an agonizing look then turned around and followed Harry.  
  
Hermione stayed glued to her spot where the boys had left her. Harry was only trying to help her. She felt awful and she didn't want to start the year off this way. 'I need to apologize' she said to herself and hurried into the potions class. She took her usual seat next to Neville behind Harry and Ron. "Harry I –," she started but just then Snape glided into the classroom and stood in front of the class scanning the students. His glare fell upon Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, not this year Ms. Granger. You will no longer be assisting Mr. Longbottom in this potions class," he continued scanning the class then looked back at Hermione, "Pick up your things and take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy," he barked.  
  
She stood up and picked up her book bag, she looked up to the ceiling as if asking it why? She turned to Harry and Ron; they both gave her sympathetic looks. It was reassuring enough and she felt quite relieved they weren't angry enough to ignore her in a moment of desperation. She took a deep breath then walked over to the smirking Malfoy.  
  
She sat down next to him very stiffly, while he slouched on his chair, "How's the wrist Granger?" he whispered while Snape started explaining in a drawling voice about what was expected of them that year.  
  
She tightened her hand into a fist and flashed her wrist in front of Malfoy's nose. He nodded slightly and smirked at her. She turned around disgusted by him and tried listening to Snape, but it didn't work. She was soon distracted by Malfoy breathing.  
  
She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was still slouched on his chair with one arm on the table behind them and his elbow propped up on theirs. He was resting his head against his middle finger, slightly frowning watching Snape intently through his cold grey eyes. Her eyes drifted up and down his relaxed figure. Hermione bit her lip, 'What exactly are you doing? Checking Malfoy out?' she thought to herself. Just then Snape bellowed causing Hermione to tune back into what he was saying.  
  
He tapped the blackboard with his wand and instructions started to scribble themselves on the smooth black surface, "Let's see what skills you have kept over the summer. Work in partners," he growled.  
  
She turned to Malfoy again and he was still in the exact same position, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get the ingredients," he ordered. Hermione glared at him then got up to retrieve the ingredients.  
  
"Here, take these ingredients and start cutting them up, I'm going to get the cauldron brewing," she said when she got back. He stared at her from his seat and lifted his eyebrow. "I mean it Malfoy!" she hissed.  
  
He got up looking extremely bored and grabbed the ingredients and started slicing them perfectly. When Hermione was satisfied with his work she started a fire under the cauldron.  
  
They worked silently for a few minutes until Malfoy stretched his arm over the cauldron and dropped the prepared ingredients. Hermione had caught a strange design creeping from under his sleeve.  
  
"What's that on your arm...under your sleeve?" she asked casually while grabbing some ingredients to chop herself.  
  
He stopped working and looked at her straight in the eyes. She felt his deadly grey eyes piercing into her soul. She was convinced he was about to attack her but instead he rolled his sleeve down to cover his arm completely and smirked at her. "I'd be pleased to show you what's under my shirt Mudblood...if you show me what's under yours," he said devilishly.  
  
She was taken aback from his comment. She thought she must have been hearing things but then she remembered what Ron had told her in the carriage ride two days previously. "He lures girls in his trap, Hermione, makes them believe he loves them then uses them for some fun and throws them away like garbage." That was exactly what Malfoy was doing, playing around with her mind. 'Well two can play at that game,' she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm tempted to find out what that can lead to, but I'm afraid you can't satisfy my needs Malfoy," she said coyly.  
  
He lifted his eyebrow again at her. He smirked and just as she was about to drop her ingredients into the cauldron he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him so that his lips were merely centimeters away from her ear. "I can prove you wrong."  
  
Hermione jerked away and snorted then resumed slicing her ingredients. 'Worthless piece of blonde fluff,' she said to herself. 


	10. Lust Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot  
  
The students began filing out of the classroom when the lesson had ended. Hermione was slowly returning back to her normal color after being several shades redder throughout most of the period. She stacked her notes into her bag and walked out. She suddenly felt more relaxed when she saw that Harry and Ron were both standing there, 'Don't say anything, nothing at all. Anything could provoke them to start asking questions again,' she thought to herself. She realized she by the looks of things she had a big chance to redeem herself quickly and she didn't want to mess it up.  
  
They had reached the steps that mounted away from the school dungeons and as they were climbing Harry turned to Ron, "What class is next?"  
  
Ron was just about to flip his book bag over his shoulder to check the schedule, "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione answered for him.  
  
"Right," he said then looked back at Harry, but he simply nodded and without a word began leading the way to the DADA class.  
  
Hermione kept glancing up at Harry while they were walking silently. His expression seemed blank but she could see the pain had returned to his green eyes. They reminded her of the green Mediterranean ocean she had flown over that summer, how it had intrigued her for being so deep with mysteries. Harry's mood had improved after their arrival to Hogwarts a couple of days ago but a glooming shadow seemed to have once again taken over him with grief and Hermione felt partially guilty.  
  
The green soulful eyes soon widened in what seemed like shock. Hermione froze and looked ahead of her. Harry was standing under the threshold of the DADA class room door obviously dumbstruck by the sight in front of him. Ron, who was by his side, had the same reaction except with this mouth slightly hanging open.  
  
Hermione, loosing patience, pushed herself in between them to get a good look for herself at what was so unbelievably. She had to admit, she was very surprised at was she saw. Lupin was standing in front of his desk rummaging through papers but looked up and saw the trio staring at him. He laughed and walked straight towards them.  
  
"Harry, I was wondering when you would show up. It's good to see you," he said and squeezed Harry's shoulder tightly. "Ron, Hermione," he smiled and nodded at both of them.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't planning on teaching at Hogwarts again. How -," Harry started but Lupin interrupted him.  
  
"We'll continue this later Harry; I need to get the class started."  
  
Harry grinned in response and walked towards a couple of free seats where Hermione and Ron followed.  
  
"Did you have any idea about this?" Harry asked Ron as they sat down. Hermione watched as Ron and Harry began discussing animatedly about Lupin's return. She couldn't help but notice that Harry was still quite sullen. He seemed happy but there was no brightness shinning through the depths of those oceans.  
  
"Now, many dark wizards, for strategy plans, persuade beasts to join 'their side'. Many commons beasts such as trolls or giants, but these dark wizards are now starting to take interest in dragons. We will be studying dragons as our first lesson. Very cunning creatures dragons are, but have predictable habits, they usually like to revisit their hunting grounds."  
  
Hermione was taking notes down concentrating steadily on what Lupin was instructing, but the windows were open and the hot summer air was seeping through the open cracks. Inevitably, her mind started to drift. "I can prove you wrong," those 5 words were repeating themselves over and over again in her head, until she felt like they were luring her into a trance. What did he mean by that? Or most importantly, did she want to know? Yes. Yes, she did. She had just admitted it to herself, Malfoy did intrigue her and she liked the feeling. The thrilling feeling, it made her feel out of control. She lost all sense of order when his body is barely inches away from hers. Did he feel equally intrigued to her? Or was she just another victim in his sexual games? 'Well let the games begin,' a voice in her head announced.  
  
She was shocked by her own comment. She looked at Harry scribbling notes on his parchment. How she wanted to read what was written in his eyes that moment and tell him everything. But how could she now? How could she reveal her recently discovered secret interests for Draco Malfoy? 'This can't be happening to me.' 


	11. Poisonous Summer Air

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot.  
  
It was Friday afternoon and Hermione was sitting on the floor watching the flames dance in the healthy fire in front of her. The Gryffindor common room was empty, just like how she felt inside, empty and lonely. This caused her to shiver as she brought her knees up under her chin and closed her eyes.  
  
She had barely spoken to the boys that week. There would be moments of intense silence where she would consider finally apologizing to them, but every time she didn't know how she was going to explain her change of behaviour.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, potions class was even worse. She would sit stiffly in her seat, embarrassed by the heavy pounding of her heart against her chest. 'What if he could hear it?' she had asked herself several times. She never dared to even look at him, fearing any eye contact but she sensed him looking at her with his intense gaze. They had thankfully only taken notes the rest of the week so she had no excuse to interact with him. But she was still able to see him clearly through the corner of her eye, hear him breathe, smell that intoxicating cologne, feel the heat radiating off his body and to her dissatisfaction she knew her lips wanted to taste him. He was corrupting her senses and all she wanted was to be released by this evil lustful suffering.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes; she desperately needed to rekindle the friendship before it gets worse. 'Tomorrow' she said to herself and began walking up the steps towards the dormitories, but looked at the door leading to the 6th year boy's dormitory. She scarcely heard a small hooting noise coming from behind the door. She turned the door knob and walked in. She looked over to her left and saw Ron's sleeping figure sprawled all over his bed, his red hair was illuminated by the moonlight glowing through the window, where she shifted her gaze. Hedwig was picking at her feathers and Hermione took several careful steps to get a better view of the window.  
  
Harry was sitting against the wall next to the window clutching what looked like a small mirror. He didn't seem to notice she was a few feet from him. She saw the reflection of his eyes staring back at him through the mirror, "Harry...why are you still awake?" she whispered.  
  
He looked up at her and exhaled. She had probably startled him. "I can't sleep," he answered.  
  
"Neither can I," she said and took a seat next to him on the cold floor. She pointed towards the mirror, "What are you doing with that?"  
  
"It's a gift Sirius gave me," he replied, "It's a two way mirror; he used to share it with my dad."  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply, this was the first time Harry had mentioned Sirius since his death. He turned his body around so that he was directly facing her. It was the first time all week he had looked her in the eyes. His eyes reminded Hermione of a dementor, sucking out all the happiness out of you and replacing it with deep inescapable sorrow.  
  
He swallowed hard, "I killed Sirius, Hermione, it was my entire fault," he choked out.  
  
"Harry, no, no it wasn't your fault at all. You were trying to save him," she reassured him.  
  
"He was safe, he was perfectly unharmed and it was because of my foolish obsession of saving the day that brought danger upon him. If I had only trusted...if I had only ignored the dreams...if I would've only listened to you..." he was massaging his forehead with his index finger and his thumb breathing deeply.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to answer, didn't know what words to say instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt hot tears crawl down her cheek. "He died saving his godson, Harry; I don't think he would've picked any other way to leave this world."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her small back and gripped her sides with his fingers. "You and Ron, you're all I have now, and I don't know how I'd live without you two."  
  
"I'd never leave you Harry," she said and tightened her embrace but he loosened his grip and lifted her arms off his neck.  
  
"I can't loose you Hermione, and this week I felt like I was loosing you, you were so distant. I felt like you were in danger and I didn't know how to pull you away from it. I can't let anything happen to you," he said seriously as he grabbed her shoulders firmly.  
  
"Harry I can assure you I'm in no danger, I know it's hard to understand but I just feel like I need to sort things out before I can tell both you and Ron. But I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry for any worry I have selfishly put you and Ron in but I need you to forgive me. I can't go another day without you two," tears were now flowing freely down her cheek as she hid her face in her hands, ashamed of the lack of control she had.  
  
Harry lifted her face and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. This time he pulled Hermione against him and rubbed her back as he affectionately patted her head. "Go to bed 'Mione," he told her as he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
She nodded against his chest then took a deep breath and hurriedly got up from her spot. She muttered a goodnight then walked out of the dormitory closing the door behind her as she rubbed her wet face with the sleeve of her robe.  
  
'I can't go on like this,' she thought to herself, but thoughts were swarming around in her head. She needed to go somewhere to straighten them out. Her legs started guiding her towards the astronomy tower.  
  
She needed to put back all desires and concentrate on being there for Harry. She would be going against everything she and her best friends had stood by for years and she knew she had to some way destroy the sinful lust growing inside of her like a disease.  
  
Her pace quickened up the steps almost craving for that moonlight. When she reached the top she absorbed the moonlight making every bit of her take it in as she inhaled the summer air deeply like an addictive drug. Then once again all sense of control she had been trying to regain escaped her.  
  
There he was leaning over the balcony bathing in the same moonlight. He turned around and his eyes captured hers. She was taken prisoner and every bit of resistance would have been powerless. "What are you doing here Granger?"  
  
"I...I – I have every right to be here Malfoy," she stammered.  
  
He started walking towards her casually as he pulled his disheveled hair out of his face then gently pinched her chin between his fingers, "Of course, but what I would like to know is why is a little Mudblood like yourself doing up here in the astronomy tower in the early hours of the morning."  
  
Hermione jerked his hand from her face, "That is strictly none of your bloody business Malfoy," she spat at him.  
  
He frowned causing his eyes to narrow, directing his glare to her eyes. Hermione shut them tight and only opened them after she knew her gaze would land on the Forbidden Forest. "And what about you, what are you doing here?" she asked him while folding her arms cross her chest.  
  
"Well the same goes for you, doesn't it?" he answered calmly but his tone of voice was so threatening Hermione backed away and almost as if she was forced out of her own will, her eyes connected with his. The ice cold grey depths caused her to freeze in her spot, ever inch of her wanted to run away but she was once again a prisoner and his eyes were burning her soul.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist never letting go of her eyes. "What sort of spell have you laid upon me you filthy enchantress?" he whispered as his lips ever so slightly brushed against her cheek.  
  
Hermione's heart fluttered spastically inside of her chest, her body was aching for the touch of his lips more and more. "Let go of me Mal-," she started but almost as if he had read her mind, the next thing she knew his lips were pressed forcefully against hers. 


	12. Challenges Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot.  
  
Her body was shaking under his grasp as he pulled his lips away from hers and was placing light kisses along the side of her cheekbone. He could feel her unsteadiness getting worse as her body stiffened against his as he returned his lips to her own and smirked against them. He loved the power he had over any of these pathetic Hogwarts school girls, and Granger was no different.  
  
He delicately glided his fingers up the side of her body and rested them against her neck. He suddenly felt her body react aggressively as she opened her eyes and dug her nails into his chest as she pushed him away with every bit of control she had left within her.  
  
He slightly scratched the corner of his forehead with the tip of his finger and folded his arms across his chest. He looked back up at her and lifted one eyebrow. She was standing near the stairs looking at him fearfully.  
  
"Stay away from me," her voice threatened confidently as he heard her hard foot steps storm down the stairs and fade away.  
  
'Strange,' he thought to himself, for he didn't know how she could have driven him to do something so ridiculous. 'Kissing a Mudblood,' he let out an irritated grunt. He settled with the thought of it only being a male instinct. 'I could just imagine what Potter would think,' he thought. Of course, Potter and Weasley, they would go mad. And it was bloody obvious Weasley was already mad about her. It disgusted Malfoy to see such pathetic devotion Weasley had for that Mudblood. Quite annoying.  
  
He turned towards the moon and followed it until he reached the edge of the balcony. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark glowing a bright red. 'Dark Lord's having a bad day,' he thought, 'how tragic.' He rolled his sleeve back down and looked towards the lake. This place was utterly boring. All those mindless students enjoying the simplicities Hogwarts could offer, but Draco wanted more. A challenge. He looked at the stairs, 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
The sunlight started seeping through her curtains. 'About time,' she thought as she stood up in her four poster bed. She hadn't got any sleep last night; her brain was just not able to shut down. Draco, Harry, Transfiguration homework, Draco, feed Crookshanks, Draco, send owl back home, Draco, she felt a headache coming as she rubbed her temples.  
  
Exasperated she dropped herself back onto her bed and stuffed her head under the pillows. 'How can I hide this from Harry and Ron?' she wondered. She had obviously thought about telling them but how could she? Right after Harry had poured his feelings out to her, she wouldn't be able to tell him Draco Malfoy had kissed her. She just needed to act as convincing as possible that nothing was going on.  
  
This was going to be quite difficult though, she found herself thinking about his lips, caressing her face ever so expertly. The grip her fingers had on the pillow slowly loosened themselves. She was so used to be organized, but with him, she didn't know what to feel or how to react. If she was going to hide this from Harry and Ron, she needed to take control of herself again. She can take up any challenge any teacher at Hogwarts could give her, Malfoy was going to be easy.  
  
She hopped off her bed, it was Saturday and she wanted to spend as much as time as possible with her friends, to repay the time she had lost during the week. She scrambled out of the door not bothering to get dressed and crept into the boys' dormitory. Ron's curtains were still open and he was in the exact same position as the night before, while Harry's curtains were shut.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered and shook the curtains. There was no response so she figured he was asleep.  
  
She turned back to Ron and sat down next to him and poked his sides. He grunted but didn't wake up. She looked around and saw Dean's quill lying on his night table. She walked over, picked it up and took her place back on Ron's bed. She propped herself on his pillow and started flicking the feather on his nose. To her success he started to twitch and snatched the quill out of her hand.  
  
He opened his eyes and squinted closely to look up at Hermione. He immediately backed away as if horrified only to cause him to fall off his bed heavily. Hermione laughed loudly and stopped herself when she heard random shuffling behind the curtains of several beds.  
  
"Her-Her-Hermione!" he stammered, "What are you doing in my bed?" She grabbed his arm as she helped him back up, "I'm sorry, I was only waking you up," she said amused. She thought it must have been her imagination, but she was sure he looked slightly discouraged.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you two doing?" said a groggy but angry voice from Harry's bed. He pulled back the curtains and cleaned his glasses with his sheets then adjusted them on his nose.  
  
"I thought an early breakfast would do us good," she said cheerfully. Obviously it was the wrong tone of voice to speak with in front of two half asleep guys early in the morning.  
  
"And where does giving me a heart attack fit in?" Ron asked irritably.  
  
Everything was back to normal she thought as she merrily buttered her muffin. Ron was reading out a letter from Bill but she had lost concentration. She put down the butter knife and grabbed a napkin to wipe her fingers. She realized how quiet it was since Harry and Ron weren't talking and she noticed a blonde head reflecting off her glass filled with orange juice.  
  
"Good morning Granger," he said as he picked up her muffin from her plate and walked off biting into it.  
  
She turned to Harry and Ron who were looking at her with complete and utter confusion.  
  
"Well, there goes my muffin," she let out a fake laugh. 


	13. Panties In a Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot.  
  
The Library, she couldn't think of any other place that would be safe enough to hide from the three of them. She started walking briskly to her new destination. When the library doors were in view, she sprinted and didn't stop running until she had slammed the library door harshly behind her, she was breathing heavily.  
  
There were several students who were staring at her quite bewildered by her strange behaviour.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she snapped.  
  
Immediately the students resumed what they were doing but whispering in harsh voices. She didn't care though; she tugged her shirt and composed herself then headed towards the farthest corner from the door slightly more dignified.  
  
She found a secluded table then rushed over and took a seat staring at the other empty seats around her. She lowered her head then picked casually at some dirt in her fingernail. Feeling extremely silly for sitting there alone with no books, she thought about sneaking into the Gryffindor Tower and grabbing some homework to work on for the rest of the night. 'Wait, I already finished it all' she snorted, 'Plus, it would be too risky.'  
  
She suddenly felt quite ashamed of herself. This was not part of the plan. What else was she supposed to do? Simply make him carry on? Of course not. But why wasn't she fighting back? It'd be too suspicious. Have they noticed? Most likely.  
  
The night came crawling back into her memory. It was the last summer night, since then the weather had been growing colder, days were getting darker. The next morning had been a handful; Harry and Ron were attacking her with questions from left and right.  
  
"Just leave it, he thinks he's God's gift to women. Nothing but a filthy, foul blonde git," she'd tell them.  
  
It had worked the first few times, but after it was no longer effective. The encounters were becoming more and more frequent and they were inevitable. He was everywhere.  
  
"Lavender! Have you seen Hermione?" she was snapped out of her thoughts, 'Oh no.'  
  
"Yeah, acted a little odd if you ask me," answered Lavender.  
  
"Well, where did she go?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Somewhere down there," Hermione grabbed the closest book and hid her face behind it, 'No, no, no, no, no!'  
  
She realized her defeat when she sensed a seat on either side of her shuffled by their new occupants.  
  
"'Mione, what are you doing all the way back here?" Ron asked, and then paused, "And why are you reading '10 Ways to Defend Yourself From What's Under Your Bed'? And you're -,"  
  
"Dust bunnies," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Right, well why are you reading it upside down?" he asked, his eyebrow rose.  
  
She looked at the pages in front of her, they were upside down. She cursed under her breath, then slammed the book closed and shoved it across the table. "It was on the floor open, so I picked it up. Disgusting how some people treat books isn't it?"  
  
Ron eyed her suspiciously. She felt her face growing hot, 'I really got to work on coming up with better excuses,' she thought. Trying not to look at Ron she turned to Harry, but it was none the better. He had never looked at her that way before. He seemed frustrated and confused.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Harry," she looked at him pleadingly, begging him to understand, "I told you I need to sort things out, I-,"  
  
"Damn it Hermione! It's been a month! What is it you're hiding from us!?" Hermione jumped in her seat, it was a sharp whisper but it was deafening.  
  
"It's nothing," she mumbled.  
  
"Nothing? Nothing to do with Malfoy either?" Ron asked this time.  
  
Hermione turned to him feeling slightly petrified, her usual excuse won't work this time and she knew it. "Malfoy? Ron, I honestly don't know where you're getting such rubbish but -,"  
  
"Well, strange isn't it Hermione? These encounters you have with him, a little friendly aren't they?"  
  
"What are you getting at Ron?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione snorted this time, a little too loudly though, "There is nothing going on between me and Malfoy. What do you take me for?" she looked at both of them sharply, "Do you honestly think I have been sneaking around snogging Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Have you?" Ron asked looking straight into her eyes.  
  
She stared back, speechless. 'It's true, though, isn't it?' teased a voice in her head. 'No it's not,' she answered it. She was not regularly lip locking with him. 'What about that night up in the astronomy tower?'  
  
She shook her head and looked back at Harry. He was rubbing his forehead and opened his eyes when he sensed her staring at him.  
  
"Hermione, we're not accusing you for anything," he said calmly, "But there must be a reason for your behaviour, I mean you -,"  
  
"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this Harry," she snapped.  
  
"Big deal?" he asked in disbelief, "Hermione you've left me in utter confusion for the past month I think me and Ron have every right to know what's going on, we're only trying to help you...protect you."  
  
This had finally hit a nerve, Hermione glared at him menacingly, "Protect me!? Do you think I can't fend for myself!?" she now stood up and daggers were shooting out of her eyes towards both boys, "I'm not some helpless little girl!"  
  
Many heads were turning towards her direction. People were getting up to see what was going on. Once again she didn't care, she was outraged.  
  
"Well, I don't want your help! It is none of your business what is going on with my life! Leave me alone!" she shrieked.  
  
Madame Pince hurried over to the table looking quite revolted, "Miss Granger!" she hissed, "May you please lower your voice down or I will be forced to throw you out of the library!"  
  
"That's perfectly fine, I was leaving anyway," Hermione said more calmly she turned to the guys. Harry had walked over to the window and Ron was staring at his hands as if asking them for answers. "I'm taking this with me," she said and grabbed '10 Ways to Defend Yourself From What's Under Your Bed' and stormed out the library.  
  
She had never felt so low before. She was walking aimlessly clutching the book in her hands. It was the second fight this year she's had with them and it's only been two months. They had also both been on the same topic. None of this would've happened if she could've understood why Malfoy was acting this way. What did he want from her? For once in her life, she didn't have the slightest clue, not even a crazy and completely uneducated guess. 'Well it's stopping here,' she thought. She was going to find him and when she did, 'He's going to get it.'  
  
She continued walking around the castle looking for him. For once, he was nowhere to be found. She snorted, this was ridiculous. All month, everywhere she looked, he was right there, but now it was a mystery where his whereabouts could be.  
  
That's when Lupin's words repeated themselves in her head, 'Very cunning creatures dragons are, but have predictable habits, they usually like to revisit their hunting grounds.' Of course, the astronomy tower.  
  
She ran up the stairs and when she reached the top, the balcony was deserted. 'I can't believe this,' she thought angrily and walked back down. She dropped herself on the last step when she reached the bottom.  
  
"That loathsome, intolerable, useless, worthless, evil-,"  
  
"Panties in a twist, Granger?"  
  
"You!" she cried. 


	14. The Hunt For Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or settings in this fanfiction. Unfortunately that also includes Draco Malfoy...but I own the plot.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I didn't find her in any of the dormitories."  
  
"What about her cloak?"  
  
"It was lying on the chair next to her bed."  
  
"Maybe she left without it."  
  
Ginny shook her head. She walked over to the window and placed her fingertips on the foggy surface. When she removed them, the clear fingerprints immediately faded away. "Hermione isn't thick enough to walk out there in this weather without a cloak," she replied.  
  
Harry dropped himself on the chair behind him. "You're right. She's obviously somewhere in the castle," he said, exhaling in frustration.  
  
"We just have to wait here until she gets back," she suggested.  
  
Harry checked his watch, "No Ginny, it's late, you should-,"  
  
"Go to bed, right? Just like a good little girl, is that right Harry?" she asked coldly, then turned on her heels and took quick snappy steps towards the dormitories.  
  
"Fine! Go ahead and hate me too!" he yelled after her. He slammed his fist against the desk beside and ripped a piece of parchment in his hand, scrunched it into a ball and whipped it in the fire. "Women," he grunted.  
  
No more then a few seconds later he heard the common room door squeak and whine as someone opened it. Harry turned to see a headful of messy red hair appear through the crack of the door. Ron walked in looking tired and disheartened. He took a seat next to Harry and they sat in silence, the only sound filling the room was the prickling fire.  
  
Ron shuffled slightly in the chair, and then broke the silence, "I guess you didn't have much luck either?"  
  
Harry bucked his head up, he was concentrating on answering the questions buzzing inside his head, he had almost forgotten Ron was there. He shook his head in response.  
  
Ron let out a distressed laugh and rubbed his forehead, "Where could she be? I looked everywhere in the castle, I even revisited the library several times incase she had decided to go back. You don't think she's outside do you?"  
  
"I doubt it," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right," he agreed but Ron's tired eyes creased into a frown as he inched closer to Harry, "You don't think she really is sneaking out around the castle and snogging Malfoy?" he whispered.  
  
"No," Harry shook his head and stood up as he started pacing the room in front of the fire, "But I'm positive Malfoy has something to do with this."  
  
"Yeah, probably luring Hermione into his bed," Ron spat in disgust.  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and faced Ron, "Oh come off it, Ron! Hermione wouldn't in a million years do something like that. You're just paranoid because you've liked her since first year."  
  
Ron blinked back at him several times opening and closing his mouth but nothing never came out. "Alright, well what do you suppose Malfoy is doing? And why would he be doing it in the first place?" he finally answered, slightly steering off topic.  
  
"Last year, just before the term had ended, Malfoy had threatened to kill me, you see," Harry started, "Obviously I didn't believe it for a second, but I know he wants revenge. I'm betting he's been plotting any possible method of getting to me, and I'm convinced he's using Hermione."  
  
Ron swallowed hard, "So you think he's hurting her? I mean it's logical, isn't it? He's harming the ones you love because you put his father in jail," he said as a mixture of fear and concern crinkled his forehead.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry replied.  
  
Ron stood up and started heading for the door, "Wait until I get my hands on that slimy little f-," but Harry pulled on his collar and pushed him back in his chair.  
  
"We would've noticed if he was physically harming Hermione and besides the fact she's been acting strangely around she seems perfectly unscathed," Harry said calmly, "We'll just wait here until she gets back," he then said as he dropped back in his own seat.  
  
"If she gets back," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Yes, me," replied Malfoy with a smug smile appearing on his lips. "Well, here we are again Granger. What are you doing here this time?" he asked leaning his shoulder against the wall.  
  
Hermione stood up from her spot on the step and faced him properly, "I was waiting for you," she answered coyly.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow, smirking more than ever. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over slowly to Hermione. He pressed his body against hers, their noses barely touching. He tugged on one of her curls then whispered softly, "Well Granger, I'd like to see where this leads to, but I'm afraid I don't have the time," with that he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her forcefully aside and started climbing the stairs ahead of him.  
  
It took a couple of seconds for Hermione to register what was going on. She was caught in the moment and cursed herself for liking it. After realizing Malfoy was getting away she ran up the stairs and cut in front of him, "I have a few questions I want answered."  
  
"I believe I said I don't have time for petty little Mudbloods, so would you please step out of the way?" he said in a bored tone, but his eyes were sharp as if provoking her to even try and get in his way.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked looking behind as if expecting to see an answer, "What's up there that is so important?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes which landed on her face, "What are these questions?" he growled.  
  
"I would like for you to explain thoroughly your sudden change of character in our relationship," she asked almost business-like.  
  
"Relationship, Granger?" he laughed, then paused, but she never answered, just continued staring at him. "Meet me near the lake in an hour."  
  
"What?" she lashed out, Malfoy asking her to meet her somewhere was something she thought she would never hear coming out of his mouth.  
  
"You heard me, meet me near the lake in an hour," he repeated, his eyes growing sharper, almost to the point of snake-like slits.  
  
"But-,"  
  
"Do you want me to answer your questions or not?" he snarled.  
  
She nodded; she couldn't help the secret smile creeping from the corner of her lips.  
  
"Very well, now move out of the way Mudblood, or else I'll be forced to jinx you," he said in his usual drawling voice, as if this was something he did everyday. Though, knowing Draco Malfoy, jinxing people was probably part of his daily routine.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Malfoy," she said sweetly then floated past him down the stairs. Once she was down, she turned to look back at him but he was already turning a corner, his cloak gliding behind him.  
  
Feeling rather satisfied with herself, she began walking towards the Gryffindor Tower. All that confusion building up for almost two months now was going to be over in an hour. Relief tingled her insides but she couldn't help but feel reluctant to leave the stairs. She was resisting the urge to run back up the Astronomy Tower to feed her curiosity of what could possibly have been so necessary for Malfoy to attend to. 'After tonight his business will be of no importance to me,' she reassured herself. She had to admit though; it made her intensely giddy being bossed around by Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
